You're The Shining Star
by xxruuxx
Summary: Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang guru uks yang banyak dipuja para siswa dihadapkan dengan siswa dingin dan terkenal paling bermasalah seantero sekolah?/Warn: Fem!Naru [REMAKE]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : You're The Shining Star**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All chara in NARUTO just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**HONEY belong to Yutaka Tachibana sensei.**

**Warning : Gender Switch, newbie, AU, OOC, typos**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou.**

Salah satu ruang vvip rumah sakit ternama di kota London tampak begitu sibuk. Beberapa suster beserta seorang dokter tengah menangani seorang pasien yang tampak begitu lemah. Wajah putih sang pasien tersebut tampak begitu pucat. Peluh memenuhi dahi dan pelipisnya. Matanya terpejam seakan menyiratkan rasa lelah sekaligus sakit yang luar biasa. Napas pasien itu terlihat sedikit memburu hingga ia harus menyuplai udara dari bibir ranumnya yang kini tampak pucat untuk menambah pasokan udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Shion-sama, bertahanlah." Ucap salah seorang suster yang ada di kamar tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan sang pasien.

"Dokter, keadaan pasien sudah tidak dapat memungkinkan lagi untuk melakukan persalinan secara normal." Jelas seorang suster lain ketika melihat keadaan sang pasien yang perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan sigap suster tersebut langsung menepuk pelan pipi pucat pasiennya agar sang pasien tidak tertidur. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia sampai membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga mereka bertanggung jawab atas tiga nyawa.

"Pindahkan pasien ke ruang operasi. Kita lakukan operasi sekarang."

Dan tanpa perlu menunggu aba-aba lain, kedelapan suster tersebut langsung menjalankan perintah sang dokter dengan sigap tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa orang dokter lengkap dengan jas putih dan masker yang menutupi separuh wajah mereka.

Salah seorang dokter yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari tim dokter yang menangani operasi tersebut menghampiri seorang pria yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari ruangan itu dengan begitu arogannya dan tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun, "Operasi berjalan lancar. Namun ada sedikit masalah." Ucap sang dokter sopan dan penuh hormat dihadapannya.

Dokter tersebut menghela napas sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasan. "Salah satu bayi Anda mengalami lemah jantung. Dan melihat dari kondisinya yang sekarang, tim dokter kami memperkirakan bayi Anda hanya dapat bertahan hingga dua hari saja. Jantungnya yang lemah itu membuatnya mustahil untuk dapat hidup, dan kami menyarankan agar-"

"Singkirkan."

"N-ne?" Singkat, tapi satu kata yang barusan terlontar dari bibir tipis pria itu begitu dingin dan tak berperasaan.

"Singkirkan secepatnya. Keluarga Uchiha tidak membutuhkan pewaris lemah sepertinya." Begitu lancar dan mudahnya kalimat itu diucapkan oleh pria tersebut. Bahkan sorot mata dan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat datar sama sekali tidak berubah. Secuil perasaan ragu pun juga sama sekali tak tampak, yang ada hanyalah wajah dingin yang menyiratkan ketegasan akan keputusan yang telah diambilnya.

"Itachi-sama, Anda yakin dengan keputusan Anda barusan?"

"Kau mendengar semuanya dengan jelas bukan? Apa perlu aku mengulanginya sekali lagi?" pria yang bernama Itachi tadi memandang dingin dokter yang merupakan salah satu dokter pribadi keluarganya tersebut. Sorot matanya begitu dingin seakan dapat mengintimidasi siapapun yang berani menghentikan langkahnya, membuat sang dokter jadi gugup sekaligus takut.

"T-tidak." Jawab dokter itu dengan sedikit ragu dan gemetar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Itachi yang seakan dapat mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Lakukan dengan cepat." Jelasnya lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan dokter pribadinya itu dan berjalan memasuki ruangan dimana sang istri terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri.

"Ba-baik Itachi-sama."

Itachi memandang sang istri yang tampak begitu lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Kulit wajahnya yang pucat semakin bertambah pucat, begitupun bibir ranumnya. Perlahan jemari putihnya menyentuh kulit mulus sang istri dengan begitu lembut dan penuh sayang, seakan takut jika sedikit gerakan kasar saja dapat menyakiti wanita yang telah mendampinginya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Shion..." lirih Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sosok pria yang tadi tampak sangat dingin dan arogan itu seakan lenyap begitu saja, yang ada sekarang hanyalah sosok seorang pria bernama Uchiha Itachi yang tampak begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya. Itachi tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya, namun seakan menyadari sesuatu, sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya kembali menjadi dingin seperti sedia kala. Pria tampan itu segera menarik tangannya dari wajah wanita cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tujuh belas tahun kemudian.

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup mewah, terbaringlah sesosok gadis cantik yang tampak begitu gelisah dalam tidurnya, sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Gadis dengan paras yang konon melebihi sang Aphrodite itu mencengkram kuat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Terlihat peluh kini membanjiri wajah putih seputih saljunya. Bibirnya yang merah semerah buah plum itu pun sedikit mengerang kecil, sementara matanya masih tersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya. Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya kelopak itu terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang safir indah yang sempat tersembunyi. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat untuk membiasakan keadaan hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar sadar dan mengubah posisinya yang tadi terbaring menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Sang gadis terdiam sesaat hingga beberapa detik kemudian safir indah miliknya mengeluarkan tetesan kristal bening yang perlahan turun membasahi kedua belah pipi itu disusul dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang mulai terdengar. Ya, ia menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kumohon, kembalilah..." lirihnya entah kepada siapa. Namun yang jelas terlihat sekali jika ada nada kegetiran dan rasa sesal yang luar biasa dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha _high school_ atau yang lebih dikenal dengan KHS adalah salah satu sekolah swasta yang cukup ternama di kota Tokyo. Sekolah dengan fasilitas yang hampir setara dengan sekolah internasional ini didirikan sejak dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu oleh seorang pengusaha sukses sekaligus politikus yang cukup terkenal dikalangan publik. Bangunan KHS sendiri merupakan perpaduan antara gaya Jepang dan Eropa klasik. Jadi tidak heran jika tampilan gedung ini tampak mewah dan berbeda dari sekolah lain, namun hal tersebut justru menjadi salah satu daya tarik yang dimiliki Konoha _high school_ sendiri karena menambah kesan mewah sekaligus unik dimata umum, khususnya dimata para pelajar dengan orang tua yang notabene memiliki daya finansial di atas rata-rata. Namun jangan salah, di KHS ini tidak hanya sekedar anak-anak kaya saja yang dapat masuk. Sekolah ini pun menawarkan sejumlah beasiswa yang tidak dapat dikatakan sedikit bagi anak-anak yang berasal dari kalangan menengah ke bawah yang memiliki kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata alias berprestasi, baik dibidang akademik maupun non akademik. Oh iya, sekolah ini terdiri dari lima lantai dimana lantai pertama merupakan kantin atau cafetaria yang bisa digunakan untuk para siswa, guru dan staff. Sedangkan lantai dua merupakan lantai khusus untuk ruang guru, perpustakaan, uks, serta laboratorium. Lantai tiga merupakan lantai khusus untuk murid-murid kelas satu, lantai empat untuk murid-murid kelas dua dan lantai teratas digunakan untuk murid-murid tingkat akhir. Sekolah ini sendiri menempati area seluas dua hektar dimana selain bangunan utama sekolah juga terdapat dua kolam renang, lapangan olahraga (mencakup lapangan sepak bola, tenis, dan panahan) serta beberapa gedung olahraga. Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah gambaran tentang bangunan KHS. Cukup mewah bukan?

Seorang gadis berparas cantik tengah berjalan melewati lorong-lorong KHS. Surai pirangnya yang sebatas pinggul tersebut ia gerai hingga tampak begitu halus dan indah. Bibirnya yang semerah buah plum itu tak henti-hentinya menampilkan senyum lembut kepada setiap siswa-siswi yang menyapanya. Bahkan tak jarang beberapa siswa bersiul dan menggoda kecantikan yang dimiliki gadis satu ini sehingga mau tidak mau hal itu sedikit membuatnya malu dan gugup. Yah bagaimana tidak, _sweater_ putih serta rok span di atas lutut yang membalut tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi 154 sentimeter itu sama sekali tak membantunya untuk menyembunyikan pesona alami yang ia miliki. Belum sempat ia akan masuk ke ruangannya, tiba-tiba indera pendengarannya menangkap suara teriakan yang melengking dari kejauhan tengah memanggil namanya.

"NARU-CHAAAN!" Gadis yang dipanggil Naru tadi langsung memanyunkan bibir ranumnya menanggapi sang sepupu yang tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menerobos kerumunan para murid yang dinilai menghalangi jalannya.

"Dei-chan, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Gara-gara kau yang sering memanggilku Naru-chan para murid jadi ikut-ikutan 'kan, huuuh!"

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari mereka? Memanggilmu dengan sebutan sensei begitu? Haha, tidak akan pernah Naru-chan, kau itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapat julukan seperti itu kau tahu?"

Naru menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dipandanginya Deidara tajam dengan mata bulatnya yang sayangnya sama sekali tak menakutkan bagi siapapun. Jangankan menakutkan, bahkan pandangannya saat ini malah kian membuatnya begitu imut dimata orang-orang.

"Kau pikir usiaku berapa Deidara!" sungut Naru kesal yang langsung melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Deidara sendirian di sana.

"Hey Naru-chan tunggu!"

"Deidara baka, aku benci, humph!"

Namikaze Naru (22 tahun), atau para murid biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Naru-chan merupakan seorang guru perawat cantik dari KHS yang begitu disukai banyak orang. Kebaikan hati, kelembutan, serta kehangatan yang dimilikinya konon membuat gadis cantik itu mendapat julukan Bunda Maria. Ya, secara keseluruhan, baik dari penampilan fisik maupun sifat yang dimiliki gadis satu ini bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh jika ia dikategorikan sebagai gadis impian para lelaki. Namun seperti kata pepatah, _no body is perfect_. Tidak ada seorang pun yang sempurna di dunia ini kecuali sang Maha Pencipta itu sendiri bukan? Dan siapa yang tahu jika dibalik senyuman hangat sang Maria ternyata tersimpan suatu kepahitan besar dihatinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Para murid KHS pun mulai bertebaran untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan berbagai pelajaran yang terkadang membuat otak mereka jenuh. Namun berbeda dengan Naru, gadis cantik itu kini tengah sibuk dengan sejumlah pasien yang entah mengapa jumlahnya kian hari kian membludak di ruang UKS tempatnya bekerja. Sebenarnya Naru adalah guru baru di sini. Terhitung mungkin sekitar baru dua bulanan ia bekerja. Namun diwaktu sesingkat itu dirinya telah sukses menyita perhatian para siswa, bahkan menurut rumor yang beredar, Naru memiliki sebuah _fansclub_ yang sengaja didirikan khusus untuknya.

"Naru-chan, kepalaku sakiiiit!"

"Naru-chan perutku benar-benar mual. Kurasa aku ingin muntah. Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Naru-chan, lihat! Tanganku mengalami pendarahan!"

"Naru-chan, kakiku keseleo nih!"

"Naru-chan!..."

" Naru-chan!..."

" Naru-chan!..."

Naru yang melihat antrian pasien di ruang UKS membludak menatap mereka semua dengan polos. Pasalnya, semua pasiennya saat ini adalah laki-laki semua. Sudah begitu...

"... Kok sepertinya... pasien yang muncul hanya itu-itu saja?" ucapnya polos sambil memandangi satu per satu wajah murid-murid yang memang telah ia hafal.

"Naru-chan, cepat periksa akuuu! Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Aku juga Naru-chan, uhuk-uhuk!"

Zreeekkk!

"Yang cuma pura-pura sakit... cepat keluar dari sini."

Siiiing

Deidara menatap Naru tajam dengan mata sipitnya. Dilihatnya sang sepupu kini tengah mencatat sesuatu di dalam buku laporan kesehatan sekolah. Sedangkan para murid yang tadi sempat antri di sini langsung kabur seketika begitu mendengar pernyataan tegasnya barusan.

"Kau itu terlalu memanjakan mereka semua Naru-chan! Lihat sekelilingmu baik-baik, mereka itu hanya pura-pura sakit agar bisa dekat denganmu!" omel Deidara panjang lebar terhadap sikap Naru yang menurutnya kelewat polos itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Dei-chan~, aku yakin mereka tidak memiliki niatan jahat sedikit pun." Terang Naru kalem sambil tetap melanjutkan acara menulisnya. Bahkan tak dipedulikannya wajah Deidara yang saat itu tengah memerah karena menahan kesal.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan keyakinan seperti itu eoh?!"

"Permisi." Suara _baritone_ itu tiba-tiba menghentikan perseteruan diantara mereka. Seketika Deidara langsung melempar _death glare_ andalannya pada sosok pemuda itu. Sementara Naru, _well_, perhatian gadis itu kini telah sepenuhnya fokus pada sang pemuda. Bahkan terlihat wajahnya sedikit memucat saat iris safirnya bersitatap dengan oniks dingin tersebut. Dipandanginya pemuda itu dengan intens tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Ekspresi dingin...

Nada yang begitu datar tanpa emosi...

Dan lagi, tatapan tajam matanya...

Tidak mungkin! Semua hal itu terlalu mirip dengan **dia**.

"Gaara..."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Setelah melalui berbagai pertimbangan sulit, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk me-remake fic **My Little Star** ini dengan menokohkan Naru seperti karakter utama pada manga aslinya, sekaligus mengubah judul juga tentunya, hahaha. Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf jika dari kalian ada yang merasa kecewa. Tapi tenang aja, jalan cerita fic ini nantinya gak akan terlalu saya buat sama kok seperti manganya yang asli.

**So, masih pada mau lanjut? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : All chara in NARUTO just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**HONEY belong to Yutaka Tachibana sensei.**

**Warning : Gender Switch, newbie, AU, OOC, typos**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou.**

"Naru-chan?"

"Naru-chan~? Kau mendengarku 'kan?" tegur Deidara ketika dirasanya Naru hanya duduk termenung di atas kursinya.

Siiing. . .

"NAMIKAZE NARU, KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK?!"

"Huh? Kau mengucapkan sesuatu Dei-chan?" Seketika itu juga Deidara menepuk keningnya keras. Sudah ia duga akan jadi seperti ini. Sepupunya itu benar-benar tak mendengarkannya sama sekali sejak tadi.

"Dengar ya Naru." Mulai Deidara dengan beberapa perempatan siku-siku yang muncul dikeningnya. Nampaknya gadis itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan gejolak emosi yang terakumulasi dalam dirinya dengan susah payah. "Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh berurusan dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu."

"Uchiha. . . Sasuke?" tanya Naru seolah melafalkan nama Sasuke lambat-lambat.

"Hum. Siswa yang bergaya rambut seperti ekor ayam tadi."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Deidara tampak menatap Naru bosan. Gadis dihadapannya ini sungguh sangat keras kepala, terutama jika hal itu sudah berhubungan dengan kepentingan orang lain.

Padahal cengeng begitu, tapi sok-sok-an mau ikut campur masalah orang lain, dongkol Deidara dalam hati.

"Aku hanya mengatakan ini satu kali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Tegas Deidara dengan wajah serius sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat dihadapan wajah Naru. Membuat gadis itu seketika langsung menelan ludah gugup. "Uchiha Sasuke, dia itu siswa KHS yang terkenal paling bermasalah. Hampir semua guru takut padanya. Bahkan dari berita yang kudengar, dia pernah membuat masalah dengan si bakoro-sensei yang terkenal _killer_ itu."

"Bakoro-sensei?" tanya Naru seraya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Orochimaru." Jawab Deidara singkat. Sementara Naru hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' pertanda ia mengerti.

"Namun tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, kudengar dia juga berhasil membuat si bakoro itu malu dihadapan banyak murid. Bahkan, alasan hampir dikeluarkannya si bakoro itu dari KHS juga karena ulahnya."

"He? Bagaimana bisa?" seru Naru tidak percaya. Mana mungkin ada murid yang bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu pada gurunya sendiri.

Deidara menutup matanya sejenak sebelum beberapa detik kemudian membukanya kembali. "Kau tahu Uchiha Itachi?" Naru menggeleng satu kali. Deidara mengambil sekaleng _soft drink_ yang berada didekatnya kemudian menenggaknya perlahan.

"Dia adalah ayah bocah itu. Uchiha Itachi merupakan anggota dewan perwakilan tingkat prefektur dari partai yang berkuasa. Bahkan kakeknya –Uchiha Fugaku- pernah mencapai jabatan ketua partai tingkat prefektur. Mereka keluarga yang terkenal Naru. Dan tentu saja, pengaruh klan mereka dimata publik begitu kuat. Bahkan mereka dapat memanipulasi fakta menjadi isu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan –begitupun sebaliknya-. Lebih dari itu, yang paling mengerikan adalah mereka dapat menyingkirkan siapapun orang yang mereka anggap sebagai penghalang dan menghancurkannya sampai keakar-akar. Dan, itu semua mereka laksanakan dengan sangat rapi, tanpa jejak sedikit pun." Iris Deidara memandang tajam ke arah Naru yang tampak tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya. "Jadi kuharap, kau tidak melibatkan dirimu dengan bocah Uchiha tadi. . . Naru." Ucap Deidara mengakhiri penjelasannya seraya mulai bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki dan bermaksud untuk keluar dari kamar Naru. Namun belum sempat ia memutar knop pintu, suara lembut Naru seketika membekukan langkahnya.

"Tapi, menurutku dia anak yang baik kok!"

Deidara terdiam. Pelan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Naru dan menemukan gadis itu tengah menunduk dalam.

"Aku, memang bukanlah seorang Bunda Maria. Tapi minimal, aku ingin kehadiranku yang kecil ini bisa berguna –meski hanya sedikit- bagi orang-orang yang berada disekitarku." Perlahan Naru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dengan mantap ke dalam iris Deidara. Sebuah senyum lembut pun terlihat menghiasi wajah cantik Naru yang membuat Deidara terpana sesaat.

'Naru. . .'

"Itulah sumpahku saat aku memutuskan untuk menerima pekerjaan ini, Dei-chan."

Yaaah, sepertinya sampai kapanpun Deidara tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan kekeras kepalaan Naru. Tapi meski begitu, ia tetap tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang berniat membuat Naru-nya celaka. Tidak peduli meski orang itu adalah seorang Uchiha sekalipun. Yang jelas ia tidak akan membiarkan Naru-nya kembali menderita seperti kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Esok paginya-

Suasana di ruang perpustakaan KHS tampak begitu sepi dari para murid. Terhitung hanya segelintir murid saja yang tampaknya masih berada di sana. Ya, waktu istirahat hanya tersisa sekitar lima menit. Maka dari itu kebanyakan murid segera masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing untuk kembali bersiap memulai pelajaran mereka.

Di salah satu sisi rak buku terlihat seorang pemuda tengah duduk di atas kursi tinggi yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk mengambil buku yang berada dideretan rak paling atas. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam KHS, kulitnya putih bersih bak porselin dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi. Kedua oniksnya yang ditutupi sebuah kacamata baca tampak sangat serius membaca salah satu buku yang tengah ia pegang. Pada sisi kanan seragamnya tersemat sebuah _nametag_ yang bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan identitas dari siswa tersebut.

"Hey, si bakoro-sensei masih libur ya?" ucap suara seorang siswi yang berasal dari sisi rak yang tak jauh dari rak Sasuke berada sehingga ia dapat mendengar obrolan mereka dengan cukup jelas.

"Kelihatannya sih begitu." Jawab teman si siswi tersebut seraya menimpali.

"Apa memang penyebabnya karena kejadian dengan si Uchiha itu ya?"

"Itu sih sudah pasti."

Sasuke mendengar kedua siswi itu terdiam sesaat. Namun setelahnya percakapan mereka berjalan kembali. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya. Padahal, aku lumayan suka lho, cowok tipe penyendiri seperti dia."

"Iya sih, tapi sifatnya jelek! Buktinya, semua guru di sekolah kita berusaha menghindar agar tidak berurusan dengannya."

"Kau benar." Terdengar suara helaan napas berat dari siswi tersebut sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan. "Padahal, kalau dia mau bersikap sedikit ramah saja. Kuyakin dia pasti akan mempunyai banyak _fansgirl_."

"Setuju!— Eh, tinggal satu menit lagi nih. Ayo cepat kita ke kelas!"

"Nani?! Setelah ini 'kan pelajarannya Anko-sensei, huwaaa bisa gawat kalau sampai telat!"

Tak lama berselang setelah kedua siswi itu keluar, suara bel pertanda istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi. Sasuke menutup bukunya dan turun dari kursi. Terlihat raut wajahnya tampak datar seperti biasa. Bahkan hampir tak ada satu pun emosi yang terselip pada wajah rupawannya itu. Nampaknya gen Uchiha yang mengalir dalam darahnya membuat ia mudah menyembunyikan segala ekspresi meski dalam suasana apapun yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan. Namun tidak seperti para murid lain yang menuju kelas masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran, pemuda ini malah berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Naru tengah menata meja diruangannya. Senyuman lembut kerap terukir diwajah gadis berusia 22 tahun tersebut. Ia membereskan buku-buku yang sedikit berserakan di atas mejanya dengan sangat apik. Kemudian, iris safirnya beranjak menatap ke arah vas bunga yang berisikan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar putih yang tampak agak sedikit layu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku lupa mengganti air kalian. Maaf ya bunga~" ucapnya sedih sambil mengangkat bunga-bunga mawar tersebut dan meletakkannya sementara disudut meja. Sementara dirinya kini mengangkat vas bunga itu dan bermaksud untuk mengganti airnya dengan yang baru. Naru berjalan menuju arah jendela ruang kerjanya yang terbuka. Tepat saat ia akan membuang air tersebut, kedua safirnya menangkap sosok yang tampak tak begitu asing lagi dimatanya.

Hng?

Anak itu, dia mau kemana ya? Sekarang 'kan harusnya sedang jam pelajaran. Lagipula, itu 'kan arah ke halaman belakang.

Jangan-jangan. . .

. . . Bolos?

Naru terdiam sesaat. Ekspresinya saat itu tampak sangat polos layaknya seorang bocah SD. Gadis pirang itu berkedip. Dan berkedip lagi. Kemudian ia nampak berpikir keras seraya menentukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Baiklah." Dan akhirnya Naru pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin berhembus sepoi menerpa dedaunan yang tumbuh rindang di pepohonan. Berhubung bulan ini masihlah masuk musim semi, alhasil angin yang bertiup pun tidak begitu dingin seperti halnya pada musim gugur. Burung-burung juga nampaknya tengah berkicau riang di atas pepohonan tinggi seraya ikut bergembira dengan datangnya musim mekarnya bunga-bunga Sakura tersebut. Sementara itu disalah satu semak-semak terlihat Naru dengan mantel putih selututnya tengah bersembunyi. Tepatnya bersembunyi untuk memata-matai seseorang yang kini sedang bersandar disalah satu batang pohon.

'Di-dia baca buku...' batin Naru sedikit kaget.

Apa maksudnya ini, mana mungkin dia bolos pelajaran hanya karena ingin baca buku. Kalau begitu, apa mungkin dia benci sama gurunya? Atau dia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran? Atau malah jangan-jangan. . . digencet? Berbagai pemikiran negatif mulai berkeliaran diotak Naru. Gadis itu seakan tidak yakin dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini benar atau salah. Namun tiba-tiba—

"Hey kau— mph!" detik itu Naru berteriak detik itu juga ia membekap mulutnya sendiri karena kecerobohannya yang selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Sekarang ia jadi tahu alasan kenapa Deidara sering mengomel padanya. Dalam hati gadis Namikaze itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang dengan sukarelanya masuk ke kandang singa.

"A-ah, maaf ya, aku sudah mengagetkanmu. Aku datang kesini karena khawatir melihatmu yang pergi ke halaman belakang. Hanya itu saja kok, haha." Ucap Naru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Sasuke melihat Naru lewat kacamata baca yang masih ia pakai. Ekspresi pemuda itu nampak sangat datar, bahkan secuil rasa terkejut pun tak nampak diwajah tampannya. Membuat Naru yang melihatnya jadi sedikit ragu apakah pemuda ini benar-benar memiliki perasaan atau tidak. Lama mereka terdiam, Sasuke nampak berpikir seraya menopang dagu. Sementara Naru yang kini telah berdiri beberapa meter darinya hanya bisa harap-harap cemas. Namun, suara _baritone_ Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

". . . Siapa?"

GUBRAK!

"Aku guru perawat di ruang kesehatan KHS, Namikaze Naru! Kita kemarin bahkan bertemu di sana!" seru Naru protes saat dirasanya Sasuke nampak tak mengenalinya. Apanya yang jenius? Bahkan Uchiha muda ini saja tak dapat mengenalinya, padahal kemarin mereka baru saja beratatap muka secara langsung. Naru jadi sedikit meragukan informasi yang diterimanya dari Deidara.

"Ah, maafkan atas kelancanganku. Jadi Anda Namikaze-sensei itu ya." Ucap Sasuke seraya menyeringai kecil. Namun sayangnya Naru tidak melihat hal ini.

"Sekarang 'kan sedang jam pelajaran, kenapa kau malah ada di sini? Meskipun kau sedang ada jam pelajaran bebas, tapi tak seharusnya kau berada di luar kelas." Jelas Naru panjang lebar seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Siiing. . .

Naru menelan ludah gugup. Pasalnya, pemuda itu tak juga memberikan respon apapun kepadanya. Membuat jantungnya sedikit berdebar kencang karena hal ini.

"A-Apa?"

". . . Sensei, kakimu indah ya."

'Hah?'

"Dikelasku, banyak sekali pemuja Namikaze-sensei yang masih muda, cantik dan baik hati—"

"Tu-Tunggu, sekarang kita bukan sedang ngomongin soal itu!" Sela Naru cepat seraya memotong kalimat Sasuke. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa anak ini malah berbicara ke arah situ? Namun sepertinya Sasuke tak memedulikannya, bahkan Uchiha muda itu tetap melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Terus? Setelah memperoleh kepopuleran diantara para murid sampai seperti sekarang ini, memang apanya yang menyenangkan?"

'A-Apa. . .?' Batin Naru _speechless_. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara.

"Aku sudah tahu Anda menguntitku. Dan aku tidak peduli karena sepertinya Anda tidak berniat menghentikan atau menanyaiku. Tidak kusangka, ternyata Anda seorang guru." Sasuke memberi jeda pada kalimatnya seraya menyeringai tipis. "Akhirnya aku bisa mengerti alasan Anda menguntitku."

Tap!

Kini Sasuke telah berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sebuah seringai tipis khas Uchihanya pun masih setia melekat pada wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Diam dan menguntit murid yang bolos. Anda hanya ingin menanyakan dan memberikan mereka segudang ceramah." Lanjutnya dengan nada datar sambil melepas kacamatanya dan memandang tajam ke arah Naru yang kini mulai terpojok dengan kata-katanya.

A-Anak ini. . .

"Huh, semua itu memang jalan pemikiran khas seorang guru perawat yang masih hijau." Ucapnya ringan masih dengan _poker face_ andalannya. Bahkan Naru dapat menangkap dengan jelas nada yang terkesan meremehkan dalam kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan.

. . . Anak ini lawan yang tangguh!

"Aah, namaku Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 2-A. Kalau Anda mau lapor, silahkan laporkan pada wali kelasku, Hatake-sensei. Nah, aku permisi dulu."

Setelah berucap demikian Sasuke pun melenggang keluar dari halaman belakang. Menyisakan Naru yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung, terkejut serta perasaan kurang yakin yang sekarang tengah bergerumul dihatinya. Nampaknya guru perawat kita ini masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Dia, benar-benar tak memiliki ekspresi. . .

Naru menggenggam erat mantel putihnya dibagian dada. Tepatnya ia menggenggam sesuatu dibalik mantel tersebut. Perlahan ekspresinya berubah menjadi begitu sendu. Dapat Naru lihat punggung kokoh Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan pandangnya. Membuat hatinya entah kenapa terasa berdenyut perih.

Bukankah dia sama halnya seperti kau yang dulu, Gaara? Tanya Naru dalam hati dengan wajah sedih. Namun kemudian, tiba-tiba kesedihan itu tergantikan dengan sebuah senyum lembut yang kini menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

'Uchiha Sasuke. . . aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.'

**TBC**

**Special Thanks To:**

**|CindyAra|Kaname|Zoccshan|just lol lah|riringo|AzuraCantlye|namikaze narusaku|Anagata Lady Okita|euis847|kadek chan|**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : All chara in NARUTO just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**HONEY belong to Yutaka Tachibana sensei.**

**Warning : Gender Switch, newbie, AU, OOC, typos**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou.**

"Terus? Meski telah diberitahu seperti itu Anda masih sempat-sempatnya mencariku lagi?" Naru tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak mampu menjawab karena sibuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "Huh, dasar cewek keras kepala."

"Aku tidak mau dikata-katai seperti itu oleh anak yang pakai cara kotor untuk bisa bolos pelajaran seperti kau!"

Sasuke mendengus pongah. "Oh begitu, sebelum mulai berperang memang ada baiknya kita mengetahui serba-serbi musuh sih ya?" gumamnya sambil menenteng beberapa buku untuk ditaruhnya kembali pada rak perpustakaan.

"Aku tidak mau berperang! Aduuuh, anak satu ini."

Tanpa mempedulikan Naru yang tengah protes, Sasuke terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Lalu?" tanyanya cuek.

Naru menegakkan kembali posisi berdirinya. Napasnya kini sudah mulai normal seperti sedia kala. "Aku. . . aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat." Terang Naru seraya mulai bercerita. Ekspresinya kala itu nampak begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Tak lupa seulas senyum hangat pun menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Waktu aku menerima pekerjaan ini, aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin tindakanku hanya kau anggap sebagai gangguan. Dan mungkin memang tidak mungkin aku menjangkau semua anak di sekolah ini. Tapi minimal, aku ingin membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka yang berhubungan denganku."

Kedua oniks Sasuke kini terfokus sepenuhnya pada Naru. Ia bahkan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak guna mencermati ekspresi sang guru saat ini. ". . . Pemikiran yang hebat. Jadi menurut Anda aku memiliki masalah begitu?" sahutnya sambil mendengus remeh.

"Firasatku bilang begitu!" seru Naru percaya diri dengan mata yang berapi-api.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke pun berbalik memunggungi Naru dan berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. "Kalau begitu selamat tinggal."

"A—Apaan sih! Jangan menghina ya! Firasatku itu selalu mengena tahu!" Teriak Naru protes karena sikap Sasuke yang terkesan meremehkan dirinya. "Lagipula, wajahmu juga selalu berkerut terus sih!" lanjutnya lagi hingga memancing perhatian Sasuke dan menghentikan langkah pemuda Uchiha itu seketika. Pelan, Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naru yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah seakan ingin menangis. Namun yang aneh, bibir gadis itu tampak sedikit mengerucut bak anak kecil yang tengah ngambek karena tidak diperbolehkan membeli mainan baru oleh orang tuanya. Jika saja dirinya bukan seorang Uchiha, mungkin detik itu juga Sasuke sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena ekspresi unik yang Naru tampilkan.

"Sedikit banyak, orang hidup itu pasti memiliki satu atau dua masalah. Lalu karena itu Anda mau menyuruhku tertawa karena wajahku yang tak berekspresi ini? Malah, hal itulah yang akan membuatku terganggu." Lagi, suara dengusan yang terkesan meremehkan kembali terdengar dari arah Sasuke. "Begitulah, hanya gara-gara harga diri aneh seorang guru perawat yang masih hijau dan yang ingin mengoperasi padahal aku tidak sakit atau apa, malah itulah yang akan membuatku tidak bahagia."

Mendengar kalimat sarkastis Sasuke membuat Naru semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau itu selalu mikir ke arah yang jelek-jelek terus sih?!" Sahutnya tidak terima seraya mulai berdecak. "Ckckck. . . masa kau nggak bisa mikir betapa beruntungnya dirimu karena ada guru perawat yang masih muda dan baik hati yang mau repot-repot mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

Kedua bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Naru yang barusan terlontar. Seketika keheningan melanda keduanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sekilas hingga menampilkan sebuah seringai licik yang bermain diwajah rupawannya.

"Iya ya, mungkin situasiku saat ini terbilang menguntungkan." Ujar Sasuke dengan kedua oniks yang kini menatap Naru penuh ketertarikan di sana. Pelan, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk mendekati Naru. "Seorang guru perawat cantik **berkaki indah** di ruang perpustakaan yang sepi di tengah jam pelajaran, dan hanya berduaan dengan murid prianya."

"Tu—Tunggu dulu." Ucap Naru saat Sasuke perlahan mulai mengeliminasi jarak antar keduanya. Dalam sekejap dirinya kini telah terpojok diantara dinding dan tubuh tinggi Sasuke.

"Ini 'kan situasi yang sudah tidak aneh lagi dalam plot cerita AV." _(AV: Adult Video)_

"Mendekati murid tanpa pertahanan sedikit pun seperti yang Anda lakukan ini sangat berbahaya lho. Iya 'kan **sensei**?" Lanjut Sasuke seraya menyambung ucapan sebelumnya dengan memberi penekanan pada kata akhir.

"Kali ini kau memakai kenyataan bahwa kau ini anak lelaki sebagai senjatamu, ya. Padahal kau tidak punya niatan sedikit pun. . ." Hmph! Pokoknya aku tidak boleh kalah dengannya! Seru Naru dalam hati.

Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap Naru. Masih dengan _stoic face_ andalannya tentu saja. "Walau pura-pura tegar nyatanya suara Anda sudah gemetaran begitu." Dan pernyataan Sasuke pun sukses membuat Naru berjengit ditempat. Nampaknya kali ini ia benar-benar terjebak.

DUGH!

Suara benturan punggung Naru pada dinding di belakangnya membuat sang guru menyadari bahwa posisinya tengah terpojok. "Ja-Jangan mempermainkan orang dewasa ya!" Elak Naru seolah berusaha menghentikan aksi Sasuke. Namun sayang, sepertinya usahanya tersebut tak membuahkan hasil. Terbukti dari jarak mereka yang kini semakin menipis dan hanya terpisah sejauh lima senti saja.

"Sebagai seorang wanita dewasa—" Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naru ke dalam genggamannya. Membuat gadis itu sontak memekik kecil atas aksinya yang tiba-tiba. "Sepertinya Anda tidak terbiasa sama cowok, ya. . . sensei?"

"Le—pas—kan. . ." Suara Naru yang tampak lemah dan gemetar membuat Sasuke langsung menyeringai. Nampaknya ia telah menembak sasaran utama. Pelan, Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naru dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk membawa wajah gadis Namikaze itu mendekat ke arahnya.

SET!

Sasuke tertegun sejenak kala oniksnya bertemu pandang dengan safir Naru yang kini tersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya. Wajah gadis itu tampak memerah, tubuh mungilnya gemetar, bahkan keringat dingin mulai mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

'Tidak mungkin! Jangan bilang kalau dia—'

". . . Maaf, kelihatannya aku sudah keterlalu—"

GULP!

Kalimat Sasuke seketika terhenti di tengah jalan. Ia menelan paksa ludahnya dengan sedikit gugup. Pasalnya, safir indah itu kini telah terbuka dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Padahal sudah dewasa—TAPI, TIDAK BIASA SAMA COWOK BEGITU? MAAF SAJA YA!"

BUAGH!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf ya. . ." sesal Naru dengan wajah lesu.

Mendengar kalimat Naru membuat Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat. ". . . Nggak, aku kok yang salah. Tindakanku tadi sudah keterlaluan, tapi—"

"AKU NGGAK TERIMA KALAU JADINYA SEPERTI INI!"

"JANGAN BERGERAK DULU, NANTI BISA-BISA—"

TES!

"TUH 'KAN, MIMISANMU NGGAK MAU BERHENTI TUH! TURUTI KATA-KATAKU DAN BERBARINGLAH YANG TENANG." Seru Naru kesal karena Sasuke terus saja bergerak saat ia tengah menekan pangkal hidung sang Uchiha muda itu. Hm, nampaknya Sasuke telah mendapat satu pelajaran berharga dari guru perawat cantik KHS kita untuk tidak lagi mengusilinya. Dan pelajaran berharga itu adalah sebuah. . . tinjuan. Ya, tinjuan yang khusus Naru layangkan pada pipi sebelah kiri Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda tampan itu kini terbaring tak berdaya (baca: mimisan) dipangkuan sang Maria. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga memar kebiruan yang bertengger manis di sana.

"Kalau cuma mimisan disumpal dengan tisu saja juga nanti berhenti sendiri." Sahut Sasuke cuek namun tetap diam dan menuruti perintah Naru untuk berbaring.

"Nggak bisa! Kalau begitu nanti lukanya tambah melebar dan darahnya nggak bakalan mau berhenti." Dan Naru pun mulai menjelaskan mengenai tata cara perawatan orang yang terkena mimisan secara panjang lebar kepada Sasuke. Membuat pemuda Uchiha itu terdiam dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

". . . Dingin."

"Eh?"

"Tangan Anda. . . dingin, membuat perasaan jadi enak." Ungkap Sasuke jujur yang membuat Naru tersenyum lembut.

"Oh ya. . .?" Sasuke menggumam singkat dengan _trademark_ Uchiha andalannya. Yang mana hal tersebut malah membuat Naru terkekeh pelan. Sebenarnya kejadian tadi cukup membuatnya ketakutan. Tapi, melihat sikap Sasuke yang sekarang. Sepertinya ketakutannya itu menguap entah kemana.

'Kalau sedang begini dia kelihatan kekanak-kanakan. . .' Gumam Naru membatin seraya tertawa diam-diam.

"Hihihi, tidur saja kalau kau ingin tidur. Apalagi sepertinya kau capek sekali." Mendengar penuturan Naru membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Naru tertawa pelan saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke kala itu. Dengan lembut ia pun menjelaskan, "Biar cuma untuk belajar atau mengisi waktu luang, nggak akan ada orang yang membaca _'How to Raise a Puppy'_ dengan wajah yang menakutkan sepertimu."

Wajah Sasuke nampak tertegun sejenak sebelum kembali datar seperti sedia kala. "Hn, biarpun kelihatannya Anda sering bengong tapi Anda cukup perhatian juga pada detail." Naru tertawa kecil saat gendang telinganya menangkap kalimat sindiran halus dari Sasuke.

"Masih ada dua buku lagi yang kau bawa waktu itu, yang satu **'Kusamakura'**1 dari Souseki dan yang satunya lagi. . ."

"**Roppou Zensho."**2 Semilir angin berhembus sepoi melalui jendela dan memasuki ruang UKS yang mereka tempati saat ini. "Kau suka baca, ya. Biarpun bacaanmu sepertinya sulit sekali." Ujar Naru berkomentar sambil tersenyum hangat.

". . . Aku butuh pengetahuan." Pernyataan Sasuke tersebut sontak membuat Naru terdiam. Senyuman hangat diwajahnya pun kini tergantikan dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. "Aku perlu pengetahuan yang bisa kugunakan dalam pertempuranku." Ungkap Sasuke seraya menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Aku perlu pengetahuan untuk menghancurkan **mereka**."

Baik Naru maupun Sasuke kini sama-sama terdiam. Keheningan berat tiba-tiba saja tercipta diantara keduanya. Sasuke, dengan wajah datar -namun sekilas- sinar matanya tampak menggelap dengan penuh aura kebencian. Namun tiba-tiba. . .

Set! Set!

Detik itu juga oniks Sasuke terbelalak begitu menyadari apa yang tengah Naru lakukan padanya. "SE—SENSEI?!"

"Apa yang Anda pikirkan?!" Seru Sasuke dengan wajah horor ketika ia sukses menjauhkan dirinya dari Naru. "Jangan. . . Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak!" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada tidak terima. Bahkan jari telunjuknya sempat teracung kehadapan Naru.

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan hanya mengelus kepalamu saja." jawab Naru ringan yang membuat alis Sasuke berkedut kesal. "Lagipula, nggak ada hubungannya sama anak-anak atau orang dewasa. Anak yang terluka pasti membutuhkan pelukan. Dan anak yang sudah berusaha harus mendapatkan belaian lembut dikepalanya." Kedua safir Naru menatap Sasuke dengan begitu lembut. Membuat jantung pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Setiap anak yang datang ke ruang kesehatan ini boleh bermanja-manja. Sebab memang itulah pekerjaanku." Senyuman hangat pun terukir indah diwajah Naru yang membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar terpana sesaat. Senyum itu. . . senyum itu adalah senyuman terindah yang tak pernah ia lihat selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Karena selama itu, ia telah terbiasa dikelilingi oleh orang-orang munafik yang hanya tersenyum jika mereka menginginkan sesuatu. Atau lebih parahnya hanya sekedar untuk formalitas. Ya, formalitas agar keluarga Uchiha tak menyerang atau menghancurkan hidup mereka. Dan bagi Sasuke yang sejak kecil telah dibesarkan di lingkungan busuk semacam itu. Senyuman Naru adalah satu-satunya senyuman terindah baginya. Karena Sasuke dapat melihat ketulusan serta kasih sayang yang tercurah sepenuhnya dalam senyum itu. Dan entah kenapa, ia menyukainya –sangat menyukainya-.

"Dengan begitu, masalah percintaanpun akan terselesaikan secepat kilat!" Seru Naru dengan mata berapi-api yang langsung membuat Sasuke_ sweatdrop_ di tempat. "Hehehe, pekerjaan yang menyenangkan 'kan?"

'Aaah. . . kurasa pikiranku kepadanya terlalu berlebihan tadi.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang tengah menatap dengan penuh ketertarikan pada beberapa lembar foto yang berada ditangannya. Dalam foto tersebut, terlihat dengan jelas saat Sasuke tengah memojokkan Naru di perpustakaan, saat Naru memangku Sasuke, bahkan saat Naru tengah mengelus kepalanya. Sebuah senyum picik seketika tercetak diwajah orang tersebut. Pertanda bahwa ia merasa puas dengan hasil yang diperolehnya.

"Sepertinya aku telah mendapat tangkapan besar, khukhukhu." Tawa sadis orang itu saat jemarinya menggenggam selembar foto Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum tipis. "Lihat saja Uchiha, tidak lama lagi, seluruh kiprahmu dikancah pemerintahan akan segera tamat. Dan itu semua karena ulah putramu yang congkak itu."

Naru merebahkan diri di ranjang empuknya. Aaah, baginya hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan. Namun disisi lain ia merasa begitu senang. Dan sepertinya kesenangan itu berhubungan dengan seorang siswa tampan kelas dua yang menyandang predikat jenius sekaligus pembuat masalah nomor satu seantero KHS. _Well_, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

Sejak jam kerjanya di ruang kesehatan sekolah berakhir, ia terus mengulum senyum sepanjang jalan yang membuat sang sepupu bertanya penasaran. Namun tentu saja, Naru tetap menjaga rahasia ini darinya. Jika kejadian hari ini sampai ketelinga Deidara, ia yakin gadis itu akan segera membantai Sasuke tanpa ampun. Dan Naru tak mau membayangkan penyiksaan sadis macam apa yang akan Deidara gunakan kepada Sasuke. Mengingat betapa overprotektif-nya Deidara jika menyangkut segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya. Terlebih sejak awal Deidara sudah memperingatinya akan zona merah yang tak seharusnya ia lewati. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar penasaran dan ingin mengenal pemuda Uchiha itu lebih dekat. Entah kenapa, hatinya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia lindungi dalam diri Sasuke.

Katakanlah ia paranoid atau yang sejenisnya. Toh Naru tidak peduli akan semua hal itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengikuti kata hatinya saja. Karena ia yakin, jika kata hatinya telah memutuskan demikian, maka hal itu adalah hal terbaik untuk ia lakukan saat ini. "Bukankah hal itu juga yang akan kau ucapkan padaku, kaasan?" Naru menatap sebuah pigura kecil dimana di sana berdiri seorang wanita berambut oranye dalam balutan kimono hitam dengan corak bunga lili. Wanita itu terlihat berdiri dengan begitu anggun. Sebuah senyum lembut yang terplester diwajahnya pun kian mempercantik paras wanita tersebut.

**TBC**

**Novel yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang pelukis yang tinggal sementara disebuah desa terpencil.****1**

**Undang-undang hukum Jepang terlengkap dan tatacara per-administrasian.** 2

**Special Thanks To:**

**|Nasumichan Uharu|CindyAra|Kirika No Karin|Earl Louisia vi Duivel|Naozumi-kun|haruna yuhi|uzumakinamikaze|waw|Kurama No Kyuubi141|**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, review? :3**


End file.
